


Uninvited

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M, Kidnapping, Tied-Up Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Like any uncharted territoryI must seem greatly intriguingYou speak of my love likeYou have experienced love like mine beforeBut this is not allowedYou're uninvitedAn unfortunate slight-- “Uninvited” Alanis Morissette
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to Evil Author Day... I've been sitting on this for a while. Maybe one day my muse will come back to it.

_ Like any uncharted territory _

_ I must seem greatly intriguing _

_ You speak of my love like _

_ You have experienced love like mine before _

_ But this is not allowed _

_ You're uninvited _

_ An unfortunate slight _

\-- “Uninvited” Alanis Morissette

She had spent most of her life watching them. From her first step into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, she had seen Harry Potter and Hermione Granger together. Of course, they were just friends then, merely children themselves. 

She had watched from both close up and far away as their relationship blossomed from best friends to something more. She tried to get close to them, to stop the inevitable, but she was too late. Luckily for her, she was a patient witch, and she could wait. She would get what was hers.

***

Harry slowly opened his eyes with a groan. “What…” he muttered while raising his head from his chest. Being an Auror taught Harry several things. He quickly catalogued his surroundings and situation. 

His eyesight was still blurry; no glasses. He couldn’t move his hands or legs; he was bound somehow. He couldn’t feel a point of contact injury, which meant he was incompasitated magically and not physically. But most importantly, he could hear someone else’s breath just out of his line of vision. He was not alone.

The slow, staccato clicks of heels coming his way, had Harry immediately on edge.  _ Great, another fangirl. Hermione is going to kill me _ , he thought. Since his introduction into the Wizarding World at eleven, Harry had always had issues with fangirls. He thought he had taken Moody’s words to heart. “CONSTANT VIGILANCE” was ingrained in his mind; or at least he thought it was. 

Harry was quickly trying to brace himself for whomever had him tied up, but also trying to figure out how they got him in the first place. The last thing he remembered was going to the Leaky to have a drink with… “Ginny? What the hell?”

Oh, hello Harry, nice of you to finally wake up.”


End file.
